


Mamihlapinatapei - Gymnophoria

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Mamihlapinatapei</b> - verb - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.<br/><b>Gymnophoria</b> - noun - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you. </p>
<p>(old drabble prompt response)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei - Gymnophoria

Oftentimes, when Alan hands in his paperwork to William, he finds that whenever he doesn’t keep eye contact with him and looks away, William’s eyes do not stay on his face. They travel, inspecting each part of his body in turn, but always flick back to his face when Alan resumes looking at him. Alan can only guess as to what William is thinking, and if it’s what he thinks it is, he’s rather flattered. William is quite handsome, after all. But he can’t be certain, so of course he’d never mention it. For all he knows, William may simply be silently judging his attire and build. It doesn’t feel like it, but he could be. So it was best to keep it to himself.  
This particular visit, he decides to make a bit of a game of it. Looking away, and then looking back without warning, trying to catch William out with more than a slight flicker of the eyes moving back to where they should be. He isn’t successful, but it’s still fun. By the end, William seems slightly irritated. Was it because Alan wasn’t letting him have any sizeable amount of time to look? Or was it just because Alan wouldn’t keep up eye contact? Who knew? Certainly not Alan.  
And he can’t help but wonder why William is so insistent on keeping his eyes on him. He’s not glaring, no, but… it’s intense. Alan wonders, briefly, what would happen if he were to lean across the desk and kiss William, but he pushes the thought aside.

As if William would ever react positively to _that_.


End file.
